Cleric Spells
0th Level Spells * Create Water * Cure Minor Wounds * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Guidance * Inflict Minor Wounds * Light * Mending * Purify Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Virtue 1st Level Spells * Bane * Blade of Blood * Bless * Bless Water * Cause Fear * Command * Comprehend Languages * Cure Light Wounds * Curse Water * Deathwatch * Detect Chaos * Detect Evil * Detect Good * Detect Law * Detect Undead * Detect Weaponry * Divine Favor * Doom * Endure Elements * Entropic Shield * Hide from Undead * Inflict Light Wounds * Invest Light Protection * Magic Stone * Magic Weapon * Obscuring Mist * Peacebond * Protection from Chaos / Evil / Good / Law * Remove Fear * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith * Summon Monster I 2nd level Spells * Aid * Align Weapon * Animalistic Power * Augury * Bear's Endurance * Black Karma Curse * Blade Brothers * Bull's Strength * Calm Emotions * Cloud of Knives * Consecrate * Cure Moderate Wounds * Darkness * Death Knell * Delay Poison * Desecrate * Eagle's Splendor * Enthrall * Find Traps * Gentle Repose * Hold Person * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Insight of Good Fortune * Make Whole * Mark of Judgement * Mark of the Outcast * Master's Touch * Owl's Wisdom * Remove Paralysis * Resist Energy * Lesser Restoration * Share Talents * Shatter * Shield Other * Silence * Sound Burst * Spiritual Weapon * Status * Stay the Hand * Stretch Weapon * Summon Monster II * Undetectable Alignment * Zone of Truth 3rd Level Spells * Alter Fortune * Animate Dead * Bestow Curse * Blindness / Deafness * Blindsight * Burrow * Channeled Divine Shield * Contagion * Continual Flame * Create Food and Water * Crown of the Grave * Crown of Might * Crown of Protection * Crown of Smiting * Cure Serious Wounds * Curse of Arrow Attraction * Daylight * Deeper Darkness * Dispel Magic * Divine Retaliation * Energy Aegis * Energy Vulnerability * Glyph of Warding * Helping Hand * Hesitate * Inflict Serious Wounds * Invest Moderate Protection * Invisibility Purge * Locate Note * Locate Object * Magic Circle against Chaos / Evil / Good / Law * Magic Vestment * Mark of Doom * Meld into Stone * Obscure Object * Prayer * Protection from Energy * Remove Blindness / Deafness * Remove Curse * Remove Disease * Searing Light * Speak with Dead * Stone Shape * Summon Monster III * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Wind Wall 4th Level Spells * Air Walk * Bleakness * Blessing of the Righteous * Channeled Divine Health * Control Water * Cure Critical Wounds * Death Ward * Dimensional Anchor * Discern Lies * Dismissal * Divination * Divine Power * Freedom of Movement * Giant Vermin * Healing Aegis * Imbue with Spell Ability * Inflict Critical Wounds * Magic Weapon, Greater * Neutralize Poison * Planar Ally, Lesser * Poison * Repel Vermin * Restoration * Sending * Spell Immunity * Stifle Spell * Stone Metamorphosis * Summon Monster IV * Summon Pest Swarm * Tongues 5th Level Spells * Atonement * Break Enchantment * Greater Command * Commune * Condemnation * Cure Light Wounds, Mass * Dispel Chaos / Evil / Good / Law * Disrupting Weapon * Etherealness, Swift * Flame Strike * Stone Shape, Greater * Hallow * Inflict Light Wounds, Mass * Insect Plague * Invest Heavy Protection * Magic Convalescence * Mana Flux * Meteoric Strike * Mark of Justice * Plane Shift * Radiance * Raise Dead * Renewed Vigor * Righteous Might * Scrying * Slay Living * Spell Resistance * Summon Monster V * Symbol of Pain * Symbol of Sleep * True Seeing * Unhallow * Wall of Dispel Magic * Wall of Stone * Zone of Peace 6th Level Spells * Animate Objects * Antilife Shell * Banishment * Mass Bear's Endurance * Blade Barrier * Mass Bull's Strength * Chasing Perfection * Create Undead * Mass Cure Moderate Wounds * Greater Dispel Magic * Mass Eagles Splendor * Find the Path * Forbiddance * Gaes / Quest * Glyph of Warding, Greater * Harm * Heal * Heroe's Feast * Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass * Owl's Wisdom, Mass * Planar Ally * Stone Metamorphosis, Greater * Summon Monster VI * Symbol of Fear * Symbol of Persuasion * Undeath to Death * Wind Walk * Word of Recall 7th Level Spells * Animalistic Power, Mass * Blasphemy * Control Weather * Cure Serious Wounds, Mass * Destruction * Dictum * Ethereal Jaunt * Holy Word * Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass * Plague * Pulse of Hate * Refuge * Regenerate * Repulsion * Restoration, Greater * Resurrection * Righteous Burst * Scrying, Greater * Summon Monster VII * Symbol of Stunning * Symbol of Weakness * Word of Chaos 8th Level Spells * Antimagic Field * Chain Dispel * Cloak of Chaos * Create Greater Undead * Mass Cure Critical Wounds * Dimensional Lock * Discern Location * Earthquake * Fire Storm * Holy Aura * Planar Ally, Greater * Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass * Shield of Law * Greater Spell Immunity * Summon Monster VIII * Symbol of Death * Symbol of Insanity * Unholy Aura * Visions of the Future * Wall of Greater Dispel Magic 9th Level Spells * Astral Projection * Energy Drain * Etherealness * Gate * Heal, Mass * Implosion * Miracle * Soul Bind * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Golem * Summon Monster IX * True Resurrection Category:Magic Category:Spell List Category:Players Handbook Category:Cityscape